Chara KK VS Authors Fandom KK
by Crayon Melody
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau para author di fandom KK menantang para chara KK untuk bermain dalam sebuah game untuk menentukan siapa yang paling hebat. Siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya dan keseruan apa saja yang terjadi selama pertandingan. Curious, please RnR. / Chapter 3 : Bella vs Kazusa has been update!
1. Prolog

**Title : **Chara KK VS Authors Fandom KK

**Chapter 1 :** Let's Play

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo.

**Rated : **K+

**Genre : **Humor, Parody.

**Warning : **OOC, AU, OCs, Typo, Abal, Gaje, dll.

**Summary : **Apa jadinya kalau para _author_ di fandom KK menantang para _chara_ KK untuk bermain dalam sebuah game untuk menentukan siapa yang paling hebat. Siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya dan keseruan apa saja yang terjadi selama pertandingan.

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Let's Play**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

* * *

Di pagi yang cerah. Di saat sang mentari mulai menyinari alam semesta diiringi oleh nyanyian burung-burung yang begitu syahdu untuk didengar dan angin semilir yang menyejukkan hati dan pikiran. Tak lupa dengan udara bersih yang belum terkontaminasi dan #Plak, kelamaan penjelasannya. Baiklah, kita mulai dari awal lagi.

Di pagi yang cerah. Tepatnya di kediaman keluarga Kujyou tengah berkumpul para manusia dan juga para alien yang datang entah dari planet mana. Keenam manusia itu sudah dikenal di kalangan pecinta KK. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan karakter bikinan Koge Donbo ini. Yup, mereka adalah Karin, Kazune, Kazusa, Himeka, Micchi, dan juga Jin. Sekarang yang jadi pertanyaan. Siapakah para alien tersebut. Apakah mereka berniat menginvansi anime KK. (Chara KK : NOOO! ANIME KK NGGAK BOLEH DIBAJAK SIAPAPUN?!)

Tenang saudara-saudara sekalian. Rupanya alien-alien itu adalah para author fandom KK yang sedang ngungsi dari bencana banjir. Makanya mereka memutuskan untuk mengungsi di rumah Kazune. #Plak. Abaikan saja yang tadi, yang benar mereka sedang menikmati liburan musim hujan (?). Kalau liburan musim panas, musim dingin sudah terlalu _mainstream_. Para pengungsi a.k.a author itu adalah Bella (Akira-Bellachan), Audrey (anaracchi), Nitsuki (Tsukirin Matsushima29), Meirin (Meirin Hinamori 16), dan Ryu (Ryukutari). Mereka adalah kelima _power rangers _yang siap datang untuk melindungi bumi#Plak. Maksudnya siap mengobrak-abrik isi rumah Kazune.

Seperti yang terjadi saat ini. Keadaan rumah Kazune sudah tidak beda jauh dengan kapal pecah. Barang-barang berserakan di mana-mana. Bahkan uang pun berserakan dimana-mana.

"Audrey-chan, kembaliin uangku!" teriak Himeka sambil mengejar Audrey yang tengah sibuk menebar-nebar uang milik Himeka.

"Yee, hujan uang!" seru Micchi kegirangan seperti anak kecil autis sambil menangkap uang-uang yang berjatuhan. #Ditampol

Sementara itu di sisi lain.

PRANG! PRANG! PRANG!

"Nitsuki, jangan pecahin barang-barang yang ada disini!" bentak Kazusa kesal begitu melihat vas kesayangannya sudah menjadi korban kekerasan rumah tangga(?) Nitsuki.

"Oh... gimana kalau Kazusa saja yang jadi pelampiasanku?"ujar gadis berambut _dark mint_ itu sambil mengacungkan katananya tepat didepan hidung Kazusa dan memasang _evil smirk_ andalannya.

"APA?! Nggak mau, ya sudah Nitsuki mau pecahin barang-barang yang ada disini. Sepuas Nitsuki nggak apa-apa kok," ujar Kazusa dengan keringat dingin sebesar duren. Kalau sebesar jagung, sudah terlalu mainstream.

"Fufufu, bagus," ucap Nitsuki dengan senyum _yandere_-nya lalu lanjut menghabisi barang - barang tak berdosa tersebut.

"Hahaha, aku dapat fotonya Karin waktu dia ngompol. Hahahaha, kelas 4 SD masih ngompol. Kenapa nggak pakek pempes saja," ejek Ryu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan selembar foto.

"RYU-CHAN… KEMBALIKAN FOTO ITU!?" teriak Karin dengan toa yang dicurinya dari masjid.

"NGGAK AKAN?!" balas Ryu dengan toa yang dibelinya pakek kredit dari pasar loakan.

(Meirin: Sama - sama gak modal *_sweatdrop_*)

"WOY, BERISIK MEMANGNYA INI HUTAN BELANTARA APA. TERIAK-TERIAK KAYAK TARZAN?!" teriak Bella menggunakan mic yang rupanya sudah disambungkan dengan _double_ _speaker _besar di kanan kiri Bella.

"WOY, MEMANGNYA ELO NGGAK BERISIK APA?!" teriak Karin dan Ryu dengan penampilan duet toanya yang cetar berisiknya.

"GOOLLL!"

Suasana langsung hening dan mereka langsung cengo ngeliat Jin yang lagi nari waka-waka ala Shakira. Nitsuki yang melihatnya langsung tambah_ illfeel _tingkat dewa, tapi diam - diam direkamnya juga tuh si Jin nari gaje. #Dirajam

"Baru 1-1, jangan senang dulu," sewot Meirin.

Rupanya sedari tadi mereka berdua sedang sibuk main PS. Hebatnya mereka bisa main di tengah perperangan(?) yang tengah berlangsung kini.

"Ini untukmu," ucap Kazune sambil memberikan secarik kertas pada Bella.

"Apa ini, surat penggemar ya. Tenang saja kalau mau minta tanda tangan, aku kasih kok," ujar Bella yang sudah mulai kegeeran. "APA?!"

JDER (Ceritanya ada _background_ petir menyambar di belakang Bella)

"Dibacanya saja belum, kenapa sudah kaget. Dan satu hal lagi, teriaknya nggak usah pakek mic segala kali," ujar Kazune _sweatdrop_.

"Hehehe maaf, habis biar keliatan heboh gitu," ucap Bella sambil cengengesan nggak jelas. Setelah itu Bella segera membaca isi kertas tersebut dan matanya langsung melotot begitu membaca sederet angka yang ditulis besar-besar dengan bolpoin tinta merah semerah darah#plak.

"WHAAT! SERATUS JU-"

"GOLLL!" seru Meirin yang langsung bangkit berdiri dan berniat nari oplosan. Namun, langsung diurungkan niatnya itu begitu melihat tatapan _deathglare_ dari Bella.

"WHAAT! SERATUS JUTA YEN?!" teriak Bella yang kali ini berhasil membuat langit-langit rumah Kazune hampir roboh.

"Yap betul dan sekali lagi kau teriak. Aku tambah menjadi dua ratus juta yen," ancam Kazune.

"Kazune, kenapa Bella disuruh bayar uang sebanyak ini," rengek Bella.

"Karena kau yang sudah mengundang orang-orang ini kesini," sewot Kazune sambil menunjuk Nitsuki yang sudah memecahkan vas untuk berpuluh-puluh kalinya setelah merekam tarian gaje Jin. Lalu Audrey yang masih menebar-nebarkan uang padahal itu cuma uang mainan. Belum lagi Ryu yang masih asyik kejaran ala tom and jerry bersama Karin. Dan yang terakhir Meirin yang masih sibuk memencet (baca : membanting) stik PS-nya. "Aku jadi rugi gara-gara mereka!"

"Yang ngerusakin kan mereka, bukan Bella. Jadinya ya minta ganti rugi sana sama mereka," protes Bella yang langsung dihadiahi lemparan toa dari Ryu, stik dari Meirin, uang dari Audrey, dan katana dari Nitsuki. Untungnya Bella selalu sedia payung sebelum hujan. Jadi dia melindungi dirinya dari serangan-serangan tersebut dengan payungnya. Kalau kalian tanya kenapa Bella masih sehat wal'afiyat saja bahkan tanpa tergores sedikitpun oleh katana milik Nitsuki. Itu karena payung Bella merupakan keluaran model terbaru yang belum dijual di manapun yaitu payung besi. Jadi segala macam serangan dan noda(?) apapun tidak akan mempan. Jika tertarik, silahkan hubungi 085*********.

(Nitsuki: "JIN! AMBILIN PALU BESIKU! BIAR KUREMUKKAN BELLA DENGAN KAZUNE!")

(Jin: "Eh, e- enggak. Makasih, bye" *lari*)

"Kazune, bisa kurang gak?" tanya Bella dengan _puppy eyes_ punya Suzune.

"Gak ada penawaran!" tuntut Kazune.

"Hmmm, aku mau berdiskusi dulu," ujar Bella.

"_Power Rangers_ ayo berkumpul," teriak Bella pakai toa dari Ryu.

"Ada apa Bella? Aku lagi sibuk ma-" ujar Meirin yang langsung di potong oleh Bella.

"Berikan semua uang kalian," tuntut Bella mendeath-glare semua _power rangers_ a.k.a _author_ yang ada. Dengan sangat tidak rela keempat _author_ memberikan semua uang yang mereka miliki.

"Waduh, gawat nih. Cuma ada_ tiga puluh ribu enam ratus rupiah_. Masih kurang banyak," Bella langsung menghampiri Kazune

"Nih, cuma segini yang kami punya," omel Bella menyerahkan semua uang yang ada.

"KURANGNYA MASIH BANYAK!" bentak Kazune dengan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan yang adil dan beradab#plak.

"Gini aja deh, gimana kalau kita maen _game_ saja," usul Nitsuki.

Begitu mendengar kata_ game_. Mereka langsung duduk melingkar layaknya anak-anak TK#ditendang

"Hah? _Games _apa?" tanya Michiru yang tertarik dengan kalimat Kazusa.

"Bayar dulu sisa seratus jutanya," sewot Kazune kayak bapak-bapak rentenir.

"Iya ya, bakal Bella bayar. Bahkan Bella bakal bayar sepuluh kali lipatnya kalau kalian menang. Tapi kalau kami yang menang, ikhlaskan saja seratus jutanya," terang Bella.

"Wah kalau dikali sepuluh jadi sepuluh juta yen ya," ujar Karin dengan mata hijaunya a.k.a mata duitan.

'Bukannya jadi seribu juta yen ya,' batin mereka semua (-Karin) _sweatdrop_.

"Oke, aku setuju. Jadi bagaimana aturan permainannya?" tanya Kazune _to the point_.

"Kita, para author akan melawan kalian _one on one _pada sebuah _game_," ujar Bella. Audrey tersenyum lebar mendengarnya

_'Paling-paling juga nanti kita dinistakan_' pikir Kazusa _sweatdrop _saat melihat senyuman lebar Audrey yang tentunya sangat mencurigakan.

"Hah, tapi kita kan berlima sedangkan mereka berenam. Terus gimana dong?" tanya Meirin bingung.

"Gimana kalau satu dari mereka yang jadi jurinya dengan begitu kan jadi pas pemainnya," usul Nitsuki.

"Aku!" semua menoleh pada Karin yang mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya.

"Tidak boleh! Kau tak bisa dipercaya! Himeka sajalah," respon Audrey polos tanpa memperdulikan Karin yang memberi _death glare_ padanya.

"Tentu," jawab Himeka dengan senyum manisnya yang langsung bikin Michi klepek-klepek(?). #lupakan

"Awas saja kau…" desis Karin masih dengan _death glare _yang menghiasi paras manisnya.

"Err, aku gak ikut ya," ujar Kazusa dengan wajah pucat pasi kayak mayat #PLAAK

"Kenapa, Kazusa? Takut, ya?" tanya Bella melihat tampang keberatan Kazusa.

"Yang ada nanti kita dinistakan," jawab Kazusa mengeluarkan opininya, yang langsung disetujui oleh semua karakter KK berupa anggukan.

"Nggak kok. Kita akan berlaku _adil_." jawab Meirin sambil tersenyum—err, senyuman yang tidak dapat diartikan. -_coret _dan malah membuat Kazune menyimpan rasa curiga _coret-_

"Terus kita lomba apaan. Lomba balap karung, lomba kelereng, atau lomba makan kerupuk," ujar Ryu dengan tampang super duper polosnya.

"Memangnya kita mau tujuh belasan apa," ucap Bella _sweatdrop_.

"Terus gimana dong?" tanya Micchi.

"Tenang saja Bella sudah menyiapkannya," ujar Bella yang setelah itu langsung berputar-putar ala ballerina yang lagi sakit perut. "Semriwing semriwing semriwing… datanglah wahai kertas-kertas dari plastik."

'Sejak kapan kertas terbuat dari plastik,' batin mereka (-Bella) _sweatdrop_.

"Jejeng… nah ini ada beberapa gulungan kertas yang isinya berupa _game_-_game_ yang akan kita mainkan," jelas Bella sambil menunjuk akuarium yang sudah diisi banyak ikan yang sekarang bertransformasi menjadi gulungan kertas.

"Lalu siapa yang bakal main pada _game_ pertama?" tanya Jin.

"Egh itu… maka dari itu mari kita rudingkan bersama tim kalian masing-masing," saran Bella.

Setelah mengatakan itu dengan segera tim KK berkumpul untuk merudingkan siapa yang maju pada babak pertama. Sedangkan pada pihak_ author_, mereka malah pada main hom pim pa untuk menentukan siapa yang maju. Setelah beberapa abad berlalu hingga tinggal tulang belulang #Plak. Maksudnya setelah beberapa menit mereka akhirnya selesai berunding.

Dan ternyata para _readers_ sekalian, yang maju pertama dari tim KK adalah tokoh utama kita yaitu Karin dan dari pihak _author_ sendiri yang maju adalah Audrey.

"Kalau begitu, aku bakal ngambil satu gulungan kertas ini untuk menentukan _game_ apa yang akan kalian mainkan," jelas Himeka.

Karin dan Audrey hanya mengangguk setuju. Setelah itu Himeka sebagai juri segera mengambil satu gulungan kertas lalu dibukanya kertas itu sedikit demi sedikit.

"_Doushite no_, Karin-_chan_?" tanya Himeka yang pertama kali merasakan aura gelap yang keluar dari tubuh Karin. Tangannya berhenti membuka gulungan kertas tadi

"Aku kan tidak punya keahlian khusus. Lalu, lomba apa nanti yang akan ku ikuti? Kalau soal pelajaran, yang ada author rada-rada itu yang menang…" gumam Karin kesal. _Padahal aku juga kurang pintar dalam masalah pelajaran sekolah mah…_ pikir Audrey tersenyum miris. Audrey melihat Himeka yang tidak kunjung selesai membuka gulungan kertas lengsung menyambarnya.

"Kelamaan!" sahut Audrey yang langsung membaca gulungan kertas itu. Hening beberapa saat sampai terdengar suara tertawa dari Audrey.

"Dia kenapa, sudah gila ya," bisik Jin.

"GAWAT, AKU NGGAK MAU KETULARAN GILANYA?!" teriak Karin histeris.

'Memangnya penyakit gila bisa menular ya,' batin mereka (-Karin) _sweatdrop_.

"Enak saja kau bilang, aku nggak gila," protes Audrey.

"Terus kenapa ketawa-tawa sendiri. Itu kan salah satu tanda-tanda orang gila," ujar Karin polos.

"Itu karena kamu bakalan lawan aku dalam lomba makan," jelas Audrey.

"WHAATT! LOMBA MAKAN, TENTU AKU AHLINYA DONG. HAHAHAHA…." Sekarang gantian Karin yang tertawa kayak mak lampir.

Tampak Bella sedang memencet-mencet sebuah nomer pada hapenya.

"Mau nelpon siapa?" tanya Meirin heran.

"Mau tau saja atau mau tau banget?" goda Bella sambil nyengir.

"Sudah, bilang saja kenapa?!" sewot Meirin.

"Rumah sakit jiwa di ujung jalan Pelangi(?), ada dua pasiennya yang kabur!" sahut Bella dengan wajah pura-pura tanpa dosa.

BLETAK

Akhirnya Bella dapat dua hadiah special dari Audrey dan Karin berupa benjolan di atas kepalanya.

"Kenapa selalu aku yang bersalah…. tak pernahkah kau berpikir sedikit tentang hatiku," nyanyi Bella sambil pundung dengan aura merana.

"Sabar ya Bella. Puk – puk – puk," hibur Meirin

"Egh… Bella-chan nggak apa-apa?" tanya Himeka khawatir.

"Tenang saja sebentar lagi dia-" Belum sempat Nitsuki menyelesaikan omongannya. Sudah dipotong oleh tawa dari Bella.

"Senangnya hatiku, turun panas hatiku. Kini aku bisa tertawa," nyanyi Bella sambil muter-muter ala ballerina.

Semuanya langsung cengo berjamaah. 'Ternyata penyakit gila bisa menular,' batin mereka (-Bella) shock. Nitsuki sendiri udah mulai berfikir untuk jauh sejauh jauhnya dari Bella. #Digampar

"Heem, baiklah kita selesaikan ini terlebih dahulu. Baru setelah itu ngirim Bella ke RSJ," terang Himeka yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari seluruh pemain. "Jadi untuk _game_ pertama antara Karin dari tim KK _versus_ Audrey dari tim _author_ adalah _game_ makan!"

Krik krik krik

"Tepuk tangannya mana?" tanya Himeka _sweatdrop_.

"Oh harus ditepuk tanganin ya," ujar Micchi polos.

"Ya iya lah, biar keliatan seru," sewot Himeka.

"Ya udah deh, kita tepuk tanganin!" sahut Ryu.

Plok plok plok

'Sudah telat kaliieee….," batin Himeka _sweatdrop_.

Tiba - tiba...

"Hahahahaha… gambarnya lucu."

"Iya, ayo kita gambar lagi."

"WHAT!"

Semua anggota KK dan OC langsung memandang ke asal suara itu. Rupanya Bella dan Meirin sedang asyik menggambar pada dinding rumah Kazune dengan spidol warna-warni.

"OH TIDAK! MEIRIN SUDAH KETULARAN GILA?!" teriak Ryu heboh.

"TELEPON POLISI EGH SALAH MAKSUDNYA TELEPON RSJ SEKARANG?!" teriak Kazusa tak kalah hebohnya.

"KITA HARUS MENGUNGSI DARI SINI BIAR TIDAK KETULARAN GILA!" sahut Nitsuki ikut-ikutan heboh.

"PENYAKIT GILA SUDAH MULAI MENYEBAR. INI BENAR-BENAR BENCANA!?" seru Micchi panik.

"Yah aku jadi harus cari rumah baru lagi," ujar Kazune datar.

"AYOO KITA KABUUURR?!" teriak Audrey yang langsung kabur untuk ngungsi dan diikuti oleh lainnya. Jadi sekarang tinggalah Bella dan Meirin yang terbengong-bengong.

"Orang kreatif gini dibilang gila," ujar Bella _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

"Iya, kan rumah Kazune jadi bagus kalau kita gambari kayak gini," ujar Meirin menyetujui.

Setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan aktivitas menggambar mereka dan memenuhi seluruh ruangan dalam rumah Kazune dengan hasil karya mereka yang sudah pasti amburadul.

* * *

Di rumah Karasuma.

"A- apa - apaan kau ini?!"

Nitsuki langsung men-_death glare_ pemuda berkacamata yang berdiri di depan mereka "Berisik! Tuh ada 2 orgil di rumah Kazune, jadi aku mau nebeng sementara dulu di sini."

Pemuda itu langsung melakukan ritual _headbang_, beruntung dia segera dihentikan oleh adik kembarnya sebelum terjadi kerusakan total dengan otaknya.

Seorang gadis manis mendekati Nitsuki "Nitsuki-_nee_ kenapa?" Nitsuki hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggendongnya "Tidak kenapa - kenapa kok, ayo kita main Himeka."

Tawaran gadis itu langsung dengan senang hati oleh Himeka, sehingga mereka berdua main di halaman belakang rumah Karasuma.

Sementara itu di taman bermain.

Audrey dari tadi memandang sekeliling, seolah mencari seseorang. Sementara Jin juga celingak celinguk kiri-kanan juga "Mana Nitsuki dengan Karin?"

Pertanyaan sepasang anak yang ditukar (Audrey dan Jin : Memangnya judul sinetron!) itu langsung menyadarkan yang lain, Kazune langsung sibuk menghubungi hp Karin, tidak lama kemudian terdengar nada dering yang tidak asing dari atas pohon.

"Kazune~, tolongin dong."

Semua langsung memandang ke pohon itu "KENAPA KAU BISA NYANGKUT DI ATAS SANA, KARIN?"

**.**

**.**

**Continue**

**to Audrey versus Karin**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review**


	2. Audrey vs Karin

Meirin: CHAPTER DUA UPDATEE! *teriak pakek toa*

Bella : Woy, nggak usah teriak pakek toa napa dan jangan pas di telinga gue juga kali. Bisa budek gue.

Ryu : Anu, kenapa kosa kata Bella hancur.

Bella : Egh maaf, lidah Bella keseleo.

All (-Bella) : Hah, memangnya lidah bisa keseleo. Berarti kaki bisa kepedesan *sweatdrop*

Readers : Kenapa authornya pada bloon gini *ikut-ikutan sweatdrop*

Nitsuki : Kali ini yang bikin chapternya duanya adalah Audrey-chan *sambil nebarin kemenyan di atas kepala Audrey*

Audrey : Woy, kenapa kemenyan. Kenapa nggak bunga mawar atau confetti atau apalah gitu.

Nitsuki : Adanya itu sih~ *sambil siul-siul*

Audrey : Minna, sebelumnya Audrey mau minta maaf buat fans-nya Karin. Karena Karin di chapter ini bakal Audrey nistakan. Khuhuhuhu *evil laught*

All (-Audrey dan Nitsuki) : Rasanya Audrey-chan jadi mirip seseorang deh*sambil menatap Nitsuki*

Nitsuki : Apa? *masang muka polos*

All (-Audrey dan Nitsuki) : *speechless*

Audrey : Oke minna, selamat membaca.

* * *

**First Battle**

**Title : **Chara KK VS Authors Fandom KK

**Chapter 2 :** Karin VS Audrey Naylon / anaracchi

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo.

**Rated : **K+

**Genre : **Humor, Parody.

**Warning : **OOC, AU, OCs, Typo, Abal, Gaje, dll.

**Summary : **Apa jadinya kalau para _author_ di fandom KK menantang para _chara_ KK untuk bermain dalam sebuah game untuk menentukan siapa yang paling hebat. Siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya dan keseruan apa saja yang terjadi selama pertandingan.

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Audrey vs Karin**

"Minna, kali ini aku ditemani oleh OC-nya anaracchi." ucap Himeka. Di sebelahnya sudah duduk dengan manisnya gadis berambut pink yang diikat twin-tail tersenyum pada orang-orang di depannya (Para chara KK dan para _author_). Kenapa duduk? Lihatlah, mansion Kujyou kini sudah amat berantakan—tak lupa dengan kursi-kursi yang kakinya sudah patah dan harus dioperasi #Plak. (Kalian tahu apa penyebabnya)

"Kenalkan, namaku Jessie Jordan. OC-nya Audrey atau Anara yang dipaksa datang ke sini. Yah, untuk menemani Himeka menjadi juri dalam lomba makan Audrey vs Karin," ucap Jessie memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Peraturan mainnya bagaimana?" tanya Himeka menatap Jessie.

"Mereka berdua harus memakan 3 makanan yang sudah disiapkan—yang dimasak sendiri olehku dan Himeka. Siapa yang 'kuat' dan lebih cepat menghabiskannya akan menjadi pemenang. Satu hari ini kalian diberi waktu setengah jam untuk istirahat sehabis lomba." jelas Jessie panjang lebar.

"Yang kalah akan mendapat hukuman loh. Hukumannya, menuruti apa kata si pemenang. Dan berlaku 24 jam penuh!" Himeka bersorak riang. Mengabaikan wajah pias dari Audrey dan Karin.

"Apaan tuh?! Kuat maksudnya apa?! Pemanasan maksudnya apa?!" seru Audrey yang sedari tadi duduk di atas TV yang sudah harus dikuburkan.

"Hei, kalau kau menolak, akan kuadukan pada OC-mu yang lain kalau _author_-nya sendiri sepayah ini!" Jessie melotot dengan OOC-nya. (R: Kita gak tau sifat asli OC-mu!)

"Dan apa maksudnya 24 JAM PENUH?!" kali ini Karin yang protes. Himeka hanya tersenyum.

TING! (Suara oven)

"Eh? Apa tuh?" tanya Ryu sambil menatap heran sambil menatap sebuah oven—yang entah kenapa—masih sehat wal'afiat(?).

"Wah, kuenya sudah jadi! Audrey dan Karin, bersiaplah di posisi kalian masing-masing!" ucap Jessie sambil ke dapur untuk mengambil 'kue'. Karin dan Audrey yang mendengar kata 'kue' langsung bersiap ke posisi mereka.

"Semoga saja roti belut. Pasti aku pemenangnya!" Karin menyombongkan diri. Sementara _author_ yang lain hanya menonton mereka—menahan diri agar tidak membuat 'kekacauan' lagi. Tak lama, Jessie pun membawa dua piring berisikan beberapa kue dengan ukuran yang cukup besar.

* * *

**_1. Roti Belut_**

* * *

"Roti belut?!" teriak mereka semua (-Himeka dan Jessie) memelototi kue yang ternyata adalah roti belut.

"Selamat untuk Karin…" gumam Jin dan Kazune serempak.

"Cieee…. Ngomongnya bisa kompakan nih yee… suit suit," goda Bella.

"APA KAU BILANG!" seru Jin dan Kazune kompak yang setelah itu langsung menggampar Bella.

"Enaknya jadi Bella, bisa deket sama Kazune dan Jin," ucap Meirin ngiri.

"Yee, memangnya kamu mau digampar. Kenapa nggak bilang sama aku saja. Kamu mau aku ladenin pakek apa. Katana, cambuk, atau mau coba dengan paku sama garam dengan jeruk sambal?" tawar Nitsuki.

"Egh ng-nggak jadi deh," ucap Meirin yang langsung kebelet pipis dan ngacir ke kamar mayat#plak. Maksudnya ke kamar kecil.

"Baiklah kita kembali ke topik," ucap Himeka.

"Heehh memangnya topik siapa, tetangganya Himeka-chan ya?" tanya Ryu dengan muka polosan#plak.

"Nggak, topik itu bencong yang suka mangkal di perempatan," jawab Bella yang sudah terbebas dari pelahap maut(?).

"WOY BISA DIEM NGGAK KALIAN BERDUA. KALAU KALIAN NGOCEH MULU, LOMBANYA NGGAK BAKAL MULAI. SEDANGKAN AKU SUDAH NGGAK SABAR BUAT MAKAN KUEKU INI!" teriak Karin dengan toa yang kemarin dipakeknya (baca chapter satu).

Bella dan Ryu langsung mingkem bukan karena takut sama omongannya Karin tapi karena Jessie sudah menyumpel mulut mereka pakek rambut mereka sendiri.

"Yosh ayo kita mu-"

"Egh lombanya belum dimulai ya?" tanya Meirin begitu kembali dari kamar mandi.

Semuanya langsung member tatapan _death glare_ ke arahnya seakan mengatakan 'Bicara lagi, ku bunuh kau.' Akhirnya Meirin memutuskan untuk duduk manis di samping Nitsuki.

"Nah kita mulai lombanya sekarang._ Ready… go_!"

Audrey dan Karin dengan serempak langsung mengambil roti belut tersebut dengan kecepatan yang luar binasa, eh maksudnya biasa.

"Eum… ada apa ini? Kok rasanya aneh, ya?" tanya Audrey sambil menggigit terus roti belutnya. Aneh dengan rasanya yang—

"BWAAAH! PEDES BANGET! ISINYA APAAN SIH?!" teriak Karin sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Nitsuki sudah berada di depan Karin. Menghadang dengan tatapannya yang mematikan. Juga dengan katana, kunai, samehada, shuriken—(_Readers_: KAU KIRA INI NARUTO APA, HAH?!)

"Mau ngambil minum lah!" ucap Karin sambil terus berusaha mengambil segelas air bening, kan kalau air putih itu artinya susu.

"Minum setelah kau habiskan makanannya," ucap Jessie yang duduk di sebelah Himeka sambil menatap ngeri Audrey yang terus memakan kuenya. Sementara Karin—masih ber-_haah_ ria—berjalan ke arah roti belutnya.

"Ingwath kwalawh kawh kalwah kawh hwarwsh mwenuwuthi kweingwinankuw,"_[Ingat kalau kau kalah kau harus menuruti keinginanku]_ ucap Audrey yang mulutnya sudah dipenuhi oleh banyaknya ampas roti belut. Karin langsung memakan roti belutnya dengan kecepatan super.

"TELAN DULU! BARU NGOMONG!" teriak para chara KK sama para _author_ dengan nggak wolesnya.

"SELESAI!"

Semua orang menoleh pada…

"AUDREY(-chan/-kun(?)/-san)?!" teriak semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

KRAK!

"Oh ow… langit-langitnya sudah retak," Kazune menatap langit-langit yang berada di atas mereka.

"Paling juga cuma kamarmu atau Karin atau yang lainnya," ucap Meirin dengan tampang wolesnya.

"Oi, masalahnya atas kita itu toilet," jawab Michi sambil menepuk jidatnya. Para _author_ dan OC Audrey hampir aja teriak (kau tahu) tapi nggak jadi—takut beneran ambruk dan, kau tahu selanjutnya…

"Engh, isinya apaan nih? Pedes banget!" ucap Audrey sambil minum langsung segalon air bening. _'Ini anak…'_ batin yang lainnya _sweatdrop_.

"Oh, itu isinya saus Tabasco yang baru tadi kubeli dari pedagang kaki lima untuk oleh-oleh ke sini(?)" jawab Jessie.

"Kok kamu kuat sih makan roti belut yang isinya hampir satu botol Tabasco?" tanya Karin sambil mencengkram perutnya yang sudah mules dengan tampang _babak selanjutnya aku yang akan menang! _dan dijawab senyuman Audrey.

"Oke, jadi… 1 poin untuk Audrey-chan," ucap Himeka menggoreskan tinta di secarik kertas putih polosnya yang udah kusam(?).

* * *

**_2. Ramen_**

* * *

"Kali ini, kalian makan ramen," ucap Jessie beberapa menit kemudian. Himeka sedang mengambil ramen dari dapur.

"Itu sih perkara mudah," ucap Audrey menggampangkan masalah. Yang lain terbengong, tubuhnya emang termasuk kecil—tapi kok makannya rakus banget ya? Itu perut atau gentong sih?

Tak lama, Himeka datang dengan dua mangkuk besar berisikan ramen tentunya, meletakkan kedua mangkuk itu di depan Audrey dan Karin—yang membuat wajah mereka pias seketika.

"Apa ada yang salah, Audrey-_chan_?" tanya Bella yang pertama kali sadar wajah tak wajar mereka.

"I-Ini…" Audrey mengerjapkan matanya.

"… ramen?" Karin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Himeka memasang tampang tanpa dosanya. Lihatlah, ramen yang biasanya berwarna kecokelatan kini berwarna merah pekat. Para chara KK dan _author_ menatap ngeri kedua mangkuk tersebut.

"Kalau kalian sakit perut, bisa ke toilet di belakang…" ucap Kazusa pelan.

"Kalau kalian sudah tidak kuat, katakan saja…" ucap Meirin menatap _horror_. Sementara Jin sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelopon pemadam kebakaran. Jika nanti Audrey atau Karin mengeluarkan jurus apinya(?).

"Sudah sudah, menjauh sana! Silakan mulai!" seru Jessie sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kayak ngusir kucing. Audrey dan Karin mengangkat sumpitnya dengan adegan _slow motion_(?). Satu suap ramen masuk ke mulut mereka.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

He—

"BWAH! APAAN INI! PEDES BANGEET!" seru Karin tak kuat. Namun Audrey hanya makan dengan diam—dan lahap. Bener-bener dah, ini anak kayaknya emang lagi kelaperan deh.

"Kau mau dengan hukuman itu?" tanya Kazune mendelik ke arah Karin (baca: memberi semangat versi Kazune :v). Yang membuat Karin memakan ramen-nya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Selesai,"

Semua mata (lagi-lagi) tertuju pada Audrey yang sudah menghabiskan ramen-nya tanpa sisa sedikit pun.

"Gimana rasanya?" tanya Nitsuki penasaran.

"Enak," jawab Audrey singkat.

"Engh, A-Audrey mendapat 1 poin lagi. Dengan ini menjadi 2 poin," ucap Jessie ngeri sambil mencatat nilai Audrey di kertas tadi.

"Yah, berarti aku yang kalah dong…" Karin mendesah pasrah.

"Tenang saja Karin-chan, babak final kalian akan mendapat 3 poin. Jadi, siapa saja yang menang di babak ini, jika kalah di babak final, tetap saja yang akan menang itu adalah si pemenang di babak final." jelas Himeka. Karin mengangguk-angguk sok-mengerti. Sementara Audrey menatap Himeka tak percaya. _'Terus, kenapa aku harus menghabiskan dua makanan menyeramkan itu?!'_

* * *

**_3. Final: Tahu Shicuan_**

* * *

"Ayolah… ini perut sudah panas!" keluh Karin yang masih mencengkram perutnya yang sudah mules.

"Kali ini makanan apa lagi ya?" tanya Kazusa menatap Jessie dan Himeka yang sedang ber-_gossip_ ria di dapur dan menelantarkan masakannya(?). Tak sampai 1 jam mereka di dapur, akhirnya membawa dua mangkuk dan langsung meletakkannya di depan Audrey dan Karin.

"Tahu shicuan!" seru Audrey dan Karin serempak sambil memelototi hidangan yang tersaji di depan mereka. Melihatnya saja mata mereka sudah perih.

"Yup!" jawab Himeka dan Jessie serempak sambil memperlihatkan senyuman manis yang menyeramkan di mata Audrey dan Karin.

"Ayo, nanti dingin loh…" ucap Ryu mengingatkan. Audrey dan Karin pun memakan tahu tersebut dengan kecepatan luar binasa dan ekspresi yang tak terdefinisikan.

"Sudah ah!" seru Audrey sambil mendorong piringnya yang sudah habis. Sementara Karin hanya memelototi piringnya.

"Kok bisa?!" tanya Kazusa yang dari tadi main monopoli sama _author_ dan chara KK lainnya(?).

"Bisa lah. Aku kan suka makanan yang pedas!" jawab Audrey sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Karin langsung membeku di tempat dengan mulutnya yang mangap-mangap seakan ingin bicara namun suaranya tidak keluar.

"Yup, silakan untuk Audrey… beri 5 perintah untuk Karin." ucap Jessie sambil makan krupuk yang dibawanya ekslusif dari Indonesia(?).

"Heh…" Audrey menyeringai. "Perintahku… kuserahkan pada _author_ lainnya!" lanjutnya sambil memincingkan mata ke arah _author_ lain yang sudah memasang tampang membunuh(?).

* * *

_Skip time_

"Lelaah~ oh lelah~" ucap Karin sambil membantingkan dirinya pada lantai yang keras. (Ouch)

"Sekarang, giliran siapa nih?" tanya Kazusa. Jessie sudah pulang ke alamnya sejak tadi.

"Audrey mana?" kali ini Ryu-lah yang bertanya.

"Oh, dari tadi dia di toilet. Sakit perut katanya." jawab Himeka enteng.

"Salah dia sendirinya juga, makan pedas-pedas nggak pikir-pikir dulu," sahut Nitsuki.

"Tapi nggak apa-apa. Yang penting Audrey menang. Satu skor untuk tim _author_. Yippi…!" teriak Bella yang langsung melakukan tarian hula-hula bersama Meirin.

"Ugh pertarungan baru dimulai, jangan kesenangan dulu," ujar Kazune sinis.

"Ya nggak apa-apa, suka-suka kita dong. Hwwaahaaa…," ucap Meirin sambil melakukan salto, jungkir balik, guling depan, guling belakang#plak.

"Selanjutnya giliran siapa nih?" tanya Micchi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku saja aku saja!" seru seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Bella.

Semuanya langsung menatap horror ke arah Bella terutama para chara KK yang sudah tahu kegilaan dari _author_ satu ini.

"Terus siapa yang jadi lawan Bella-chan?" tanya Meirin pada chara KK.

"Jangan aku, aku masih ingin normal," tolak Jin.

"Aku tidak mau melawannya takut dosa(?)," ujar Micchi.

"Satu kata dariku TIDAK," ucap Kazune tegas.

Semua mata langsung menatap ke arah Kazusa.

"Eehhhh jadi kalian mengorbankan aku!" jerit Kazusa histeris.

"_Gomen ne_ Kazusa, tapi di antara kami semua cuma kau yang sudah kebal(?) sama _author_ satu ini," terang Micchi.

"Memangnya Kazune-chan enggak, kenapa enggak dia saja!" serunya seraya menunjuk Kazune.

Kazune langsung member tatapan _death glare_ andalannya. Kazusa langsung tertegun melihatnya dan akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. "Iya deh, aku yang ngelawan Bella-chan."

"Kalau begitu sudah ditentukan. Perlombaan kedua akan dilakukan oleh Bella dari tim _author_ dengan Kazusa dari tim chara KK. Sekarang kita tinggalin tentuin apa perlombannya," jelas Himeka yang setelah itu langsung mengambil satu gulungan kertas dari akuarium kesayangannya(?). "Yap Kazusa dan Bella akan melakukan lomba cerdas cermat alias lcc," ujar Himeka begitu membaca tulisan yang tertulis di gulungan.

"Hah syukur deh, lombanya nggak aneh-aneh kayak Karin-chan tadi," ucap Kazusa sambil menghela napas lega.

"Hehehehe." Bella hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran cap tiga roda(?).

"Ada apa Bella-chan?" tanya Ryu kebingungan melihat Bella yang lagi kumat-kumatnya.

"Kalau masalah adu otak sih, tentu saja aku yang menang. Secara aku kan _senpai_-nya Kazusa," terang Bella enteng.

JDER

Sontak saja semua chara KK langsung shock mendengar penuturan dari mulut Bella.

'Masak sih, tapi kelakuannya nggak menunjukkan seorang _senpai_,' batin semua chara KK.

"Jangan khawatir Kazusa, kalau perlu aku pinjemin otakku(?)," ujar Kazune pada Kazusa.

"Heh siapa juga yang khawatir kalah. Justru aku khawatir sama guru Bella-chan yang bisa-bisanya ngelulusin nih anak," ujar Kazusa santai.

"Enak saja, kita lihat besok siapa yang lebih pintar di antara kita. Nanti malam aku bakal bertapa enam puluh menit kali dua empat buat belajar!" seru Bella seraya melahap sebuah buku(?).

"Kita lihat saja nanti," ucap Kazusa sambil tersenyum sinis.

**.**

**.**

**Continued**

**to Bella versus Kazusa**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review**

* * *

Audrey : Saatnya kita balas review~

Bella: Lho, sudah sembuh sakit perutnya?

Audrey : Sudah dong~

Nitsuki: Nih, kertasnya! *sambil menyerahkan kertas pada Audrey*

Audrey: Arigatou *sambil makan kertas yang diberikan oleh Nitsuki*

Ryu : Kenapa kertasnya dimakan. Itukan kertas balasan review tahu!

Audrey : Hah, seriusan. Hehehe gomen, kertasnya sudah masuk ke perut Audrey.

Meirin : Nih anak, masih laper juga rupanya -_-

Bella : Untung Bella sudah mengantisipasi ini. Kertasnya sudah Bella fotcop tadi *sambil nunjukin secarik kertas*

Audrey : Huwaa arigatou Bella-nee.

Ryu: Kalau begitu untuk balasan review yang pertama. Untuk **Koiko Yurikawa** beneran? Baguslah kalau bisa menghibur! Terimakasih atas review-nya!

Meirin: *nengok ke arah Ryukutari* Kenapa Ryu-chan ikutan review?

Ryu: *nyengir*

Meirin: *menghela napas* Oke, untuk **ryukutari **semoga yang ini juga ngakak! XD

Audrey: Untuk **Takenomaru Hikari **kalau panas bisa beli minuman di warung sebelah *grin*. Oke, ganbatte mo

Bella : Untuk **Guest **ini sudah lanjut. Semoga yang ini juga bikin ngakak! :D

Meirin : Untuk **misami Ray **oke! Semoga yang ini juga lucu :D

Nitsuki : Nah, untuk... **deaclalu. ceria. 7 **okee ini udah lanjut!

Ryu: Yang terakhir untuk **TsukiRin Matsushima29 **ini dia! Bisa-bisa memantaunya pakai binocular! :D

Bella : Ini juga kenapa ikutan review.

Nitsuki : Hehehe gomen *sambil garuk-garuk perut(?)*

Audrey: Yang terakhir untuk **Yumi Tiffani **yokatta! Semoga yang ini juga bisa bikin sakit perut kayak nasibku dan Karin! XD

Meirin : Balasan review sudah dibacakan semua.

Audrey : Chapter depan giliran Bella-nee yang buat.

Ryu : Jangan lelet!

Nitsuki : Jangan malas! *sambil nunjukin katananya*

Meirin : Dan jangan sok sibuk!

Bella : *langsung pundung di pojokan* Huwee kalian jahaattt~

Audrey : Hah, ya sudah minna lebih baik kita tutup saja chapter ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Bye bye!


	3. Bella vs Kazusa

**Session Talkshow**

Bella : Yahoo minna, ketemu lagi dengan author paling kece nan baik ha-

JDUAK

Nitsuki : BERISIK?! Sekali bersuara, kupenggal lehermu#nodonginkatananya

Bella : (gigit jari)

Ryu : Sudah lama nggak ketemu, mereka makin akrab ya

Meirin dan Audrey : (inner : akrab darimana coba?#sweatdrop)

Bella : Minna, gomen kalau kalian sudah menunggu lama kelanjutan fanfic ini

Meirin dan Audrey : (inner : cepat amat sembuhnya)

Nitsuki : Nggak kaget kalau Bella yang buat

Bella : (nyengir)

Ryu : Yosh minna silahkan menikmati chapter buatan Bella

Audrey : Siapkan kantong plastik jika kalian merasa mual

Meirin : Kita tidak bertanggung jawab atas efek samping yang timbul setelah membaca fanfic ini

All : Jadi minna please enjoy reading~

* * *

**Title : **Chara KK VS Authors Fandom KK

**Chapter 3 :** Kazusa VS Bella

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo.

**Rated : **K+

**Genre : **Humor, Parody.

**Warning : **OOC, AU, OCs, Typo, Abal, Gaje, dll.

**Summary : **Apa jadinya kalau para author di fandom KK menantang para _chara_ KK untuk bermain dalam sebuah game untuk menentukan siapa yang paling hebat. Siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya dan keseruan apa saja yang terjadi selama pertandingan.

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Normal P.O.V**

Pagi yang damai di kediaman Kujyou. Semua penghuninya masih tampak terlelap dalam mimpinya masing-masing termasuk para _author_ yang masih tidur di ruang tamu (ceritanya mereka nggak dapat kamar) dengan posisi berjejer-jejer seperti ikan pindang(?) mirip banget seperti orang ngungsi beneran. Hal ini masih wajar karena mengingat sekarang ini baru pukul 4 pagi. Tapi kedamaian ini tidak berlangsung lama ketika seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan berpakaian seperti pelayan alias pembantu tampak sedang mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam rumah dengan gaya maling(?) dan segera memposisikan dirinya di depan ikan-ikan pindang tersebut yang siap digoreng(?). Setelah menyambungkan _mic_ dengan _double speaker_ yang kemarin dipakek sama Bella. Laki-laki itu segera menyenadungkan lagu pembangun tidur.

"WOY KEBAKARAN. DISINI ADA KEBAKARAN!" teriak laki-laki itu yang tidak diketahui spesiesnya itu.

Sontak saja para _author_ langsung bangun dari alam baka(?) dan langsung lari pontang-panting untuk menyelamatkan diri. Para _chara_ KK yang mendengarnya juga segera bangun dan segera keluar dari kamar tidurnya masing-masing dengan ekspresi kaget, bingung, dan panik. Bukannya mendapati kobaran api atau apa, para _chara_ KK malah dibuat cengo oleh tingkah dari para _author_.

"Ampun api… jangan makan diriku yang masih suci, polos, dan lugu ini," ucap Ryu seraya bersembunyi di bawah kolong meja.

"Memangnya kalau kebakaran harus sembunyi di bawah kolong ya," ujar Micchi dengan wajah _face palm._

"Bukannya itu gempa bumi ya," ujar Himeka ikut-ikutan bingung.

"Mana kebakarannya, mana kebakarannya?" tanya Audrey panik sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lampu berdiri yang kebetulan ada disana.

"Hei-hei, apa salah lampu sampai kau goyang-goyangkan seperti itu," ujar Kazusa _sweatdrop_ begitu keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

"Itu bukan salah lampunya, tapi otaknya Audrey yang memang sudah nggak beres," sahut Kazune dingin.

"Mi-chan, ngapain bisa disini?" tanya Bella kaget begitu melihat laki-laki yang sudah berhasil membuat keributan disini adalah OC milik Bella sendiri, Niimi. "Wah, Mi-chan kangen ya sama Bella, makanya jemput Bella biar pulang."

"Heem sepertinya ada beberapa kesalahan disini. Pertama, aku datang kesini gara-gara Bella yang nyuruh. Kedua, jangan panggil aku Mi-chan. Geli aku dengernya. Dan yang ketiga, siapa juga yang kangen. Kita (baca : OC milik Bella) senang nggak ada Bella yang berisik," sewot Niimi.

Bella langsung pundung di pojokan. "Mi-chan pasti sudah dicuci otaknya sama Akira dan Yura selama nggak ada aku yang ngawasin mereka," gumamnya.

"Hiks… kasihan Bella-chan," ucap Meirin sambil menampung air matanya dengan baskom.

"Hidup itu memang susah dan pake kata banget. Makan susah, mana tugas - tugas gaje numpuk, ulangaaaan melulu, tidur susah gara - gara tugas - tugas gaje itu. Rasanya aku pengen mati aja!" ujar Nitsuki seraya akan menusuk dirinya dengan katananya sendiri.

"JANGAN MATI NITSUKI-NEE. KAU HARUS TEGAR MENGHADAPI KENYATAAN. JANGAN MUDAH PUTUS ASA!" jerit Audrey histeris. Setelah itu langsung berpelukan ala teletubbies dengan Ryu.

"Kenapa ceritanya jadi drama telenovela gini," ujar Bella yang sudah nggak pundung lagi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang kutuan (?). Yang lain hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa OC milik Bella bisa nongol disini. Kemarin sudah ada OC milik Audrey, sekarang… apa jangan-jangan-"

Belum selesai Karin berbicara sudah dipotong duluan oleh Bella.

"Yap benar, sekarang adalah pertandingan antara aku dengan Kazusa," potong Bella bangga.

"Siapa juga yang mau bilang itu. Aku mau bilang, jangan-jangan OC milik Bella mau ikutan ngungsi disini," ucap Karin polos.

TWITCH TWITCH

"Mungkin kita emang nggak digaji sama Bella, tapi setidaknya kita masih punya malu untuk tidak tidur di rumah orang lain bahkan sampai hampir menghancurkannya," ujar Niimi dengan nada menyindir.

Kazune hanya mengangguk-ngangguk kepalanya tanda setuju.

"WOY, MI-CHAN SEBENARNYA BELA SIAPA SIH?!" sewot Bella.

"Emang benar kan. Kalau kamu kamu kamu kamu dan kamu," ucap Niimi sambil menunjuk Audrey, Meirin, Ryu, Nitsuki, dan terakhir Bella. "Tidak menghancurkan rumah ini, nggak bakal ada perlombaan kayak gini, dan kita (baca : OC milik semua _author_) nggak bakal terlibat dalam masalah ini," lanjutnya.

Dan rupanya perkataan Niimi barusan telah berhasil membuat kelima _author_ kita ini marah besar. Mereka semua sudah menyiapkan senjata ditangan masing-masing dan juga aura yang tidak kalah mencekam. Dan akhirnya…

Bugh Bak Dug Brak Bugh MEONG (?)

Para _chara_ KK hanya bisa melongo melihat adegan pertumpahan darah yang tengah berlangsung di depan mata mereka sambil memakan _popcorn_ mereka yang entah mereka dapat darimana. Bahkan Kazune sudah memesan peti jenazah jika tahu-tahu ada korban yang berjatuhan.

Setelah bebarapa abad, akhirnya perang dunia ketiga telah berakhir dengan skor 3-1 dengan kemenangan tim _author_. (_Readers_ : Woy, emangnya ini pertandingan sepak bola?!)

"Hah, hancur sudah muka gantengku ini," gumam Niimi lirih.

"NOO, KENAPA OC-KU JADI OOC gini?!" protes Bella.

"Situ kan yang bikin cerita gimana sih," ucap Nitsuki ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Masak sih. Ya sudah semriwing semriwing masuk angin…"

Setelah mengucapkan mantra itu. Muncul kepulan asap putih yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan dan simsasalabim. Waktu kembali lagi di saat sebelum terjadi peperangan.

"WOY, MI-CHAN SEBENARNYA BELA SIAPA SIH?!" sewot Bella.

"Emang bener kan-" Langsung dihadiahi tatapan_ death glare_ dari Bella dan keempat_ author_ lainnya. "Maksudnya tentu saja aku bela Bella. Kan situ penciptaku," ujar Niimi sambil tersenyum dimanis-manisin sampai diabetes karena terlalu manis. (_Readers_ : Nggak ada hubungannya!)

"Bagus bagus. Nah berhubung semuanya sudah terlanjur bangun. Gimana kalau kita lombanya sekarang!" seru Bella dengan semangat 45.

"Hah, sekarang. Aku masih ngantuk nih, nanti siang saja agh," protes Kazusa dan bersiap-siap kembali ke kamarnya.

PLOK

Entah mengggunakan kekuatan teleporasi atau apa. Tiba-tiba saja Bella muncul di belakang Kazusa sambil menepuk bahunya. "Jangan kabur ya," ucap Bella lirih tapi dengan aura seramnya.

'Wah Bella sudah ketularan_ yandere_-nya Nitsuki,' batin semua orang (-Bella dan Nitsuki) _sweatdrop_.

"Siapa ju- agh baiklah. Sekarang juga nggak apa-apa daripada nanti perang lagi," ujar Kazusa akhirnya mengalah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu lomba cerdas cermat antar Kazusa dari tim KK lawan Bella dari tim _author_ akan segera kita mulai!" seru Himeka. Setelah mengatakan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul podium di depan Kazusa dan Bella.

"Oke bersama dengan saya Niimi dan juga-"

"Saya Himeka."

"Kita berdua akan memandu kalian dalam acara SUKA-SUKA KITA!"

Sontak saja semua orang langsung melotot ke arah Niimi dan juga Himeka.

"Hehehe maaf, maksudnya di acara lomba cerdas cemat tingkat dunia akhirat!"

"Wah, berarti ini perlombaan pertama yang diselenggarakan di tingkat dunia akhirat," ucap Karin terkagum-kagum.

Semua yang mendengarnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ tanpa mampu berkomentar apapun.

"Sebelumnya kami akan bacakan peraturannya dulu. Kami akan membacakan 10 soal dan kalian berdua harus cepat-cepatan menekan belnya. Dan yang tercepat berhak menjawab terlebih dahulu," terang Himeka.

"Kalian hanya boleh menekan bel. Jika kami sudah membaca persoalannya. Kalian mengerti kan anak-anak?" tanya Niimi dengan gaya sok jadi guru gadungan.

"Mengerti, Pak Guru," jawab Bella dan Kazusa serempak.

"Bagus bagus. Nah sekarang kita akan cek bel masing-masing terlebih dahulu!" seru Niimi. "Dimulai dari Kazusa!"

Kazusa segera memencet bel pada podiumnya.

Kwek kwek kwek kwek

"Egh ada Donald ya. Aku mau minta tanda tangannya!" seru Audrey tiba-tiba.

"Dalam mimpimu nak," sahut Nitsuki datar.

"Berikutnya Bella!"

Bella juga tak mau kalah dengan Kazusa. Dia segera memencet (baca : memukul dengan palu) bel pada podiumnya.

Mbek mbek mbek…

"WHAT?! KENAPA PUNYAKU SUARA KAMBING!" protes Bella.

"Egh i-itu sudah dari pabriknya, non," jawab Niimi sedikit takut. Takut jika nanti dia akan dibuang sama Bella. Setelah itu ia akan membuat sinetron dengan judul 'OC yang terbuang'.

"Bagus, mbek mbek-nya bagus. Mirip sama suara biri-biri," ujar Ryu gemas.

'Hah, bukannya memang sama ya,' batin mereka (-Ryu dan Bella).

"Serius?" tanya Bella dengan mata bling bling.

"Iya, dua rius malah," jawab Ryu disertai anggukan.

'Yah setidaknya, Bella nggak jadi ngamuk,' batin mereka (-Ryu dan Bella) lega.

"Nah, kita mulai ke persoalan pertama. Dengerin baik-baik ya _minna_!" seru Niimi mengembalikan topik utama.

Mbek mbek mbek

"Egh kenapa Bella-chan mencet belnya, soalnya saja belum dibacain," ujar Himeka _sweatdrop_.

"Hehehe maaf, Bella cuma pengen mukul belnya kerasa kayak main di_ timezone_," ujar Bella sambil nyengir kambing.

'Nih anak ternyata MKKB, masa kecil kurang bahagia,' batin semuanya (-Bella) serempak.

* * *

**Pertanyaan 1**

* * *

"Baiklah sekarang aku bacakan soalnya. Ada berapa huruf dalam abjad?"

Kwek kwek kwek kwek

"Yah Kazusa-chan, silahkan," ucap Himeka.

"Yah, anak TK mah soal gini pada bisa. Pastinya 26 huruf dong," jawab Kazusa penuh keyakinan.

"Selamat jawaban anda-"

Kazusa langsung melompat kegirangan.

"Salah total," lanjut Niimi yang memang tadi belum selesai ngomongnya.

"WHAT?! Kok bisa, kan huruf abjad kan memang ada 26," protes Kazusa.

"Iya benar yang dikatakan Kazusa-chan, huruf abjad kan mulai dari huruf A sampai Z," ujar Micchi yang ikut-ikutan protes.

"SUDAH DIEM! PENONTON DILARANG PROTES?!" sewot Niimi. "Nah, berhubung jawaban Kazusa sudah salah. Maka akan dilempar pada Bella."

"Sekarang apa jawabanmu?" tanya Himeka seraya tersenyum manis.

"5," jawab Bella singkat, jelas, padat, cair, dan gas.

"Yap betul, jawaban Bella benar. 10 nilai untuk Bella!" seru Niimi sambil tepuk tangan.

"HAH! KOK BISA 5, DARIMANA COBA?" tanya Kazune tidak terima.

"Sebenarnya aku juga bingung limanya darimana. Tapi berhubung jawabannya Bella benar. Aku ngikut saja deh," ujar Meirin polos.

"Yah bisalah. Kan kata abjad terdiri dari lima huruf. A-B-J-A-D, jadi jawabannya iya 5," terang Bella.

"Yap betul, makanya soalnya dipahami baik-baik. Saya kan cuma tanya huruf dalam abjad. Bukan jumlah semua huruf abjad," ujar Niimi menjelaskan.

Semua hanya ngangguk-ngangguk. Entah ngerti atau nggak.

* * *

**Pertanyaan 2**

* * *

"Pertanyaan kedua, ada kereta listrik berjalan ke arah Selatan 2 km, ke arah Barat 2,5 km, dan ke arah Tenggara 7 km. Pertanyaannya adalah di mana asap keretanya?"

"Hmm… pertanyaan ini lumayan susah," gumam Kazusa.

Mbek mbek mbek….

"Ya Bella-chan, jawabanmu apa?" tanya Himeka.

"Asapnya nggak ada dimana-mana," jawab Bella.

"HAH?!"

Semuanya langsung melongo mendengar jawaban dari Bella. Tentu saja semuanya kecuali Bella, Himeka, dan juga Niimi.

"_A-anu_, kok bisa nggak ada dimana-mana?" tanya Ryu penasaran.

"Ya iyalah nggak dimana-mana. _Wong_ itu kereta listrik, jadi kan nggak ada asapnya," jelas Bella.

"_BINGO_! Tadi pertanyaannya kan sudah disebutkan kalau itu kereta listrik, jadi ya mau berjalan ke arah manapun. Bakal tetap nggak ada asapnya," terang Niimi.

"10 nilai lagi untuk Bella!" seru Himeka.

"Yee… aku anak pintar, aku anak sehat, lalalala…" nyanyi Bella sambil joged-joged.

"Ugh, habis ini aku bakal lebih hati-hati," ucap Kazusa kesal.

* * *

**Pertanyaan 3**

* * *

"Oke, kita lanjut ke pertanyaan ketiga. Apa bukti kalau wortel itu baik untuk kesehatan mata?"

Kwek kwek kwek kwek

"Tentu saja karena wortel mengandung vitamin A," jawab Kazusa mantap.

"Sayang sekali jawabannya kurang tepat," ujar Himeka sedikit kecewa.

"APA?!"

"Apa Bella-chan mau jawab?"

"Hmm… karena setahuku tidak ada kelinci yang pakek kacamata. Jadinya pasti wortel itu baik untuk kesehatan mata," jawab Bella yakin.

"Betul, selamat. 10 nilai untuk Bella!" seru Niimi.

Semua penonton dan tentunya Kazusa langsung cengo di tempat.

* * *

**Pertanyaan 4**

* * *

"Pertanyaan keempat, ada 3 tokek di dinding, tokek 1 dan tokek 2 lagi berantem. Sedangkan tokek 3 sibuk menonton perkelahian mereka. Tokek mana yang jatuh ke lantai?"

Kwek kwek kwek kwek

"Pasti tokek 1 sama tokek 2. Soalnya mereka kan lagi berantem. Makanya pasti bakal jatuh," jawab Kazusa lantang. Dia merasa kali ini jawabannya sudah benar.

"Sayang sekali masih salah," ucap Niimi datar. "Bella mau jawab?"

"Tokek 3 yang jatuh, soalnya dia keasyikan tepuk tangan," jawab Bella polos.

"Iya, benar. 10 nilai lagi untuk Bella!" seru Himeka.

"AGH DARI TADI SOALNYA NGGAK ADA YANG BENER. SOALNYA NGACO SEMUA?!" protes Kazusa.

"Heh, jangan salahkan soalnya dong. Situ saja yang nggak bisa jawab," sindir Nitsuki.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" seru Kazusa marah. Namun, langsung ditahan oleh Jin.

"Kazusa sabar saja, memangnya kamu sudah siap lahir batin buat dicincang sama gadis psikopat _yandere_ itu?" bisik Jin.

Kazusa langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Apa sekarang kita bisa lanjut?" tanya Niimi dengan tampang bosan.

"Iya, lanjutkan saja," ucap Kazusa pada akhirnya.

* * *

**Pertanyaan 5**

* * *

"Soal kelima, sebutkan 10 binatang dalam waktu 5 detik!"

Kwek kwek kwek kwek

"Yak, Kazusa. Waktumu dimulai dari sekarang!" seru Niimi bersamaan dengan ia menekan _stopwatch_-nya.

"Sapi, ayam, bebek, kucing, burung, an-"

"Waktunya sudah habis. Sayang sekali kau gagal lagi," ujar Niimi.

Kazusa hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Bella, mau mencobanya?" tanya Himeka.

"Boleh-boleh saja," jawab Bella pede.

"Kalau bagitu, waktumu dimulai dari sekarang!"

"5 macan dan 5 singa," ucap Bella cepat.

Kazusa langsung cengo mendengar jawaban dari Bella.

"Iya selamat, kau berhasil menyebutkan 10 hewan dalam waktu kurang dari 5 detik," ujar Niimi senang.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR?!" teriak Kazusa sambil mengangkat sebelah kakinya. Egh salah maksudnya sebelah tangannya.

"Ada apa Kazusa-chan?" tanya Himeka bingung.

"Masak dia jawab 5 macan dan 5 singa dibetulin. Kan soalnya tadi sebutkan 10 hewan sedangkan dia cuma nyebutin 2 hewan saja. Macan dan singa," debat Kazusa.

"Egh situ nggak bisa hitung-hitungan ya. 5 tambah 5 kan hasilnya sepuluh. Jadi aku sudah nyebutin 10 hewan dong," balas Bella tak mau kalah.

"Tapi kan, tetap saja itu-"

"Sebentar Kazusa, kita perjelas lagi soalnya. Pertanyaannya tadi sebutkan 10 hewan dalam waktu 5 detik kan?" tanya Niimi memastikan.

Kazusa hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan di soalnya tidak ada larangan untuk hewannya sama kan?" tanya Niimi lagi.

Lagi-lagi Kazusa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah jawaban Bella benar dong. Dia sudah nyebutin 10 hewan kan?"

Mau tak mau Kazusa mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Nah sudah nggak protes lagi kan?"

Kali ini Kazusa menggelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

**Pertanyaan 6**

* * *

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita ke pertanyaan keenam. Ada ayam jantan kepalanya di Amerika, ekornya di Afrika, sayapnya di Jakarta, matanya di Brazil, nah berada dimana telurnya?"

Semua langsung cengo mendengar pertanyaan barusan. Memangnya ada ya ayam seperti itu. Berarti ayamnya dimutilasi dong.

"Ayo, nggak ada yang mau jawab nih. Padahal soalnya gampang banget," ujar Niimi pada para peserta.

'Iya, soalnya gampang, jawabannya yang susah,' batin semua orang (-Niimi) _sweatdrop_.

Kazusa saja sampai stress mikirin jawaban dari soal yang semakin tambah ngaco ini.

Mbek mbek mbek…

"Akhirnya ada yang mencet bel juga!" seru Himeka begitu mendengar ada suara kambing yang lagi keselek. "Apa jawabannya?" lanjutnya.

"Nggak ada lah, mana ada ayam jantan bisa bertelur," jawab Bella enteng.

"Selamat jawabannya betul sekali!" seru Niimi sambil tepuk tangan.

"Memangnya di soalnya tadi ditulis ayam jantan ya?" tanya Kazusa bingung.

"Iya, makanya punya kuping jangan dituker-tuker sama kuping kelinci. Jadi budek kan!" ejek Niimi.

Kazusa yang mendengarnya langsung cemberut.

* * *

**Pertanyaan 7**

* * *

"Baiklah kita lanjut ke soal berikutnya. Siapa penemu lampu?"

'Nah kalau ini soalnya lumayan bener,' batin semua penonton.

Kwek kwek kwek kwek

"Thomas Alva Edison," jawab Kazusa cepat.

"Selamat jawabannya benar-"

"YESS!"

"Benar-benar salah total,"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" seru Kazusa yang langsung _shock_.

"Menurut Bella, jawabannya apa?"

"Tentu saja R. A. Kartini, karena habis gelap terbitlah terang," terang Bella santai.

"UUAAAPPPAA?!" teriak semua orang kecuali Niimi, Himeka, dan tentunya Bella.

"HEH SOALNYA NGGAK ADA YANG BENAR DARI TADI!" protes Kazune.

"JAWABAN BELLA DARI TADI JUGA NGACO SEMUA TAPI SELALU SAJA DIBETULIN!" ujar Jin ikut-ikutan protes.

"IYA, JANGAN-JANGAN OC SATU INI SEKONGKOL SAMA BELLA BIAR DIA MENANG KAN?!" tuduh Micchi sambil nunjuk Niimi yang sudah masang muka polos.

"HIMEKA–CHAN JUGA, DARI TADI BELAIN BELLA TERUS. SEBENARNYA HIMEKA-CHAN DUKUNG SIAPA SIH?!" sewot Karin. Himeka yang mendengarnya hanya bisa melongo.

"IYA, PERTANDINGAN INI NGGAK _FAIR_!" seru Ryu ikut-ikutan.

"POKOKNYA HARUS DIBATALKAN!" seru Audrey nggak mau kalah.

"Egh kalian sebenarnya dukung siapa sih?" tanya Meirin heran.

"TENTU SAJA DUKUNG BELLA-CHAN DONG," jawab Ryu dan Audrey kompak.

"Terus kenapa ikutan protes?" Kali ini gantian Nitsuki yang tanya.

"KARENA SOALNYA MEMANG DARI TADI NGAWUR SEMUA. KITA CUMA MENGATAKAN KENYATAANNYA KOK. IYA KAN RYU-CHAN?"

"BETUL-BETUL!" sahut Ryu sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Kalau ngangguk-ngangguk sudah terlalu_ mainstream_.

"STOOOPPPPP!" teriak Niimi dengan _mic_ yang tadi digunakan untuk membangunkan semua orang.

Sontak saja semuanya langsung diam membisu dan menatap Niimi dengan wajah seolah mengatakan 'ADA APA LAGI?'

"Stop kau mencuri hatiku hatiku…. Stop kau mencuri hatiku," nyanyi Niimi sambil joged poco-poco.

Sontak semua orang yang melihatnya langsung memasang wajah horror begitu melihat Niimi yang lagi kesurupan penyanyi dangdut.

"OH TIDAK MI-CHAN, CEPAT SADARLAH!" jerit Bella sambil nangis bombay.

Sementara itu semua orang (-Niimi dan Bella) masih memasang wajah horror bin cengo binti melongo.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara tawa yang menggelegar cetar membahana bagai halilintar yang terpampang nyata di pucuk khatulistiwa. Dan rupanya tawa itu dikeluarkan oleh gadis bertelinga kelinci.

"KAZUSA?!" seru Karin dkk _shock_ begitu melihat Kazusa yang lagi ngesot-ngesot. Pokoknya cocok deh kalau Kazusa jadi pemeran suster ngesot dalam film horror.

"KAZUSA BERUBAH JADI GILA?!" teriak Nitsuki tiba-tiba.

"DIA PASTI KESURUPAN TUYUL?! teriak Meirin nggak mau kalah.

"PASTI GARA-GARA LOMBA INI. MAKANYA DIA JADI STRES ALIAS SINTING!" seru Micchi.

"OH TIDAK?!" jerit Karin panik.

"TELEPON AMBULANCE SALAH TELEPON RSJ. CEPAT!" seru Jin linglung seraya sibuk mencari telepon.

"Egh kenapa semuanya jadi kacau gini. Niimi kesurupan, Bella nangis-nangis gaje, Kazusa jadi gila, yang lain juga pada heboh sendiri," ujar Himeka _sweatdrop_. "Tapi ya sudahlah, berhubung ada 'sedikit' gangguan. Maka perlombaan ini diakhiri dengan kemenangan Bella dengan skor 70-0," sambungnya sambil tepuk tangan.

"Hi… me… ka…." Tiba-tiba saja ada yang memegang pergelangan kaki Himeka dan ternyata oh ternyata yang memegang kaki Himeka adalah Kazusa yang masih dalam keadaan ngesot dan wajahnya ditutupi oleh rambut pirang panjangnya.

"KUN- KUNTILANAK!" jerit Himeka yang setelah itu langsung pingsan di tempat.

"Teman-teman, Himeka-chan pingsan nih!" seru Karin pada yang lain.

"BIARIN SAJA. NANTI BANGUN-BANGUN SENDIRI YANG PENTING KITA NGUNGSI(?) DULU SEKARANG!" teriak Micchi yang sudah kabur dengan yang lain. Karin pun langsung ikut menyusul mereka.

"YA ELAH BERISIK AMAT SIH. INI JUGA BELLA-NEE DARI TADI NANGIS MULU!" sewot Audrey.

"Huwee Audrey-chan jahat," tangis Bella yang langsung narik-narik kaki Audrey.

"UWAA, BELLA-NEE IKUT-IKUTAN KESURUPAN SETAN GILA!" teriak Audrey sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Bella pada kakinya.

DAK DUG BRAGH GUK GUK(?)

Dalam hitungan detik. Bella, Niimi, dan juga Kazusa langsung menyusul Himeka yang sudah pingsan duluan. Rupanya tadi mereka habis digampar sama Nitsuki.

"_Nice idea_, Nitsuki-chan," ucap Ryu sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Egh tapi kok jadi sepi gini. Tadi Karin dkk sudah pergi duluan kan, terus sekarang kita ngapain nih?" tanya Meirin pada yang lain.

"Yah tidurlah, emang mau ngapain lagi?" ucap Nitsuki sambil merebahkan tubuhnya pada lantai yang terasa seperti kasur sendiri.

Ryu, Audrey, dan Meirin yang melihatnya langsung cengo di tempat. Berhubung mereka tidak tahu mau melakukan apa. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menyusul Nitsuki menuju dunia akhirat #Plak.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Please Review**

* * *

**Session Talkshow**

All (-Bella) : (cengo berjamaah)

Bella : (minum jus pisang)

Nitsuki : GILA GILA GILA?!

Audrey : (sembunyi dibalik punggung Ryu) Nitsuki-chan sudah gila ya

Nitsuki : Ngawur kamu, yang gila itu tuh makhluk yang sedang nyeruput jus pisangnya#nunjuk-nunjukBellapakekkatananya

Meirin : Bukannya dari dulu Bella sudah gila ya (-_-")

Bella : Yang penting kan kegilaan Bella disalurkan dengan cara yang positif XD

All (-Bella) : ? ? ? ?

Ryu : Sudah deh mendingan kita sekarang bacain balasan review :D

Meirin : Setuju! Untuk **Yukina Yume and Shiro Kuro**. Salam kenal juga :) Sudah tahu kan siapa kami, kami adalah pahlawan super pembela kebenaran XD

Nitsuki : Kenapa semuanya ikutan gila disini -_-

Ryu : Hey aku masih waras tahu

Meirin : Aku juga

Nitsuki : Sangat diragukan -_-

Meirin : Abaikan yang di atas. Oke tak apa-apa, kita gila rame-rame saja XD dan arigatou sudah mau membaca fic kami

Audrey : Yang kedua buat **Yumi Tiffani**. Huwee benarkah chapter kemarin jelek berarti Audrey gagal dong bikin humornya

Bella : Huweee Audrey jangan nangis kalau Audrey nangis Bella ikutan nangis juga T_T

Nitsuki : Huwee aku benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi orang-orang gila ini. Tuhan kembalikanlah kewarasan(?) teman-temanku ini

Ryu : Mereka ngapain sih?

Meirin : Entahlah#makanpopcorn. Tapi arigatou sudah bersedia membaca fic ini :)

Ryu : Berikutnya buat **Areta Scarlett**. Nasib Karin, dia... dia entahlah setelah dirawat inap selama satu abad sepertinya penyakit perutnya sudah sembuh

Bella : Dan yang terakhir untuk **soniasakuraikk.** Makasih sudah dibilang kreatif dan sukses untuk dirimu juga ya

All (-Bella) : (inner : Balasan yang paling normal dari orang yang paling tidak normal -_-)

Audrey : Yosh berarti chapter berikutnya siapa yang bikin?

Bella : Yang pasti bukan kita berdua Audrey-chan :D

Meirin : Err itu kita masih mikir-mikir

Ryu : Jadwalku belum ada yang kosong

Nitsuki : Maklum kita bertiga kan orang sibuk

Bella dan Audrey : (speechless)

Bella : Ya sudahlah nggak apa-apa. Kita berharap semoga chapter depan segera dibikin

Audrey : Yap betul akhir kata kami mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah membaca fic ini sampai akhir

Ryu : Mohon review-nya ya minna :)

All : Jaa ne v(^_^)v


End file.
